


The janitors room - Larry one shot AU

by harryloubullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloubullship/pseuds/harryloubullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:- okay so this was kind of requested by some one I talk to so yeah. I'm sorry if this is crap but yeah and I've never wrote smut before so sorry if it's rubbish aha ily</p>
    </blockquote>





	The janitors room - Larry one shot AU

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:- okay so this was kind of requested by some one I talk to so yeah. I'm sorry if this is crap but yeah and I've never wrote smut before so sorry if it's rubbish aha ily

Louis' P.O.V 

So me and Harry have been together for a week now but only our friends and family know about it and we haven't come out to the school yet. We've decided to do it at the end of the week and today is currently Wednesday. I'm not really nervous about what people will think because everyone at school knows I'm gay anyway, it's Harry I'm worried about because he hasn't come out to the school so it may be a shock to them all on Friday.

I look at the time on my alarm clock and see that I should start to get ready so I slowly get out of bed and walk over to my uniform, I pull out some underwear and pull my dirty clothes off replacing them with the clean clothes. I pick up my bag and make sure I have everything I need before walking in to the bathroom and brushing my teeth quickly, once I've rinsed my mouth I put my toothbrush back before leaving the bathroom and going downstairs. I saw my mum and sisters at the table eating food in the kitchen I walk in and they all look up and smile at me.

"Hey boobear, take some fruit, the boys should be here soon" She said smiling at me before going back to her tea. I walked over to the worktop and picked up and apple before I started munching on it. I made small talk with my mum and sisters while I waited for Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall. I heard the bell ring and bye to my family, I slipped on my shoes and opened the door.

"Hey guys" they replied in a chorus except Harry "Hey boo" 

"Morning love" I replied, I walked outside and shut the door. Harry stopped me and slowly pressed his lips against mine but as soon as they were there they were gone. I smiled up at him before we left. It was frustrating because we couldn't be affectionate towards each other outside in case someone saw because Harry wasn't quite ready to let the world know he was gay, I was fine with this but I just wanted to hold his hand and never let go. 

We walked to school talking about nothing and arranged to come back to mine when school was over. When we got to the school we went our separate ways to our lockers, I put my bag in my locker before getting out a pen and the books I needed. I then went off to class, I waited out side for Zayn and Niall because we had the same class.

 

*******

Harry's P.O.V 

When lunch has arrived I had grown more and more frustrated that I couldn't kiss Louis or hold his hand. I walked to the lunch room and got my food before heading to our table and waiting for the guys, one by one they showed up. We ate our lunch with small chit chat until there was around 20 minutes left. I got out my phone and sent a text to Louis

From:Harry 

To:Boobear

Meet me at the janitors closet by the boys toilets in 5 xx

I clicked sent before turning to the boys, I'm going to the loo quick, they all replied okay and I saw Louis looking at his phone. I walked off to the janitors room and walked in waiting patiently for Louis to show up. A few minutes later I heard the handle move and then the door was opening.

"Harry?" Louis whispered.

I pulled him in and he let out a surprised squeak. 

"Hey boo" 

"Why are we.." I cut his words off by slamming my lips against his, my hands went to his waist and I pulled him impossibly close to me. His hands slowly went up my back before one was in my curls and the other was around my neck. After a while I started to get breathless so I slowly pulled away from him and leant my forehead against his. 

"Wow" Louis whispered.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you at your house this morning" I admit to him.

He pushed his lips against mine and we got into a heated kiss. I could start to to feel my pants tightening so I slowly rubbed myself against Louis and gained a moan out of him. He pushed into me harder causing a moan at the back of my neck. Things started to get more and more heated and before I knew Louis was bending on his knees and undoing my zip on my trousers.

"What are you doing Louis?" I whisper yelled at him.

"Just trust me Haz" He replied looking in to my eyes and I have to admit he looked really hot on his knees in front of me. I gave a small nod and soon my trousers and boxers were around my ankles. Next thing I knew there was a pair of warm and wet lips around my cock. I looked down at Louis and he started bobbing his head up and down whilst looking me right in the eyes. I coldn't help the load moan that escaped my lips and I quickly put my hand over my mouth to try and muffle the noises. 

Louis swirled his tongue around my cock and hollowed his mouth. I was biting hard on my lip trying to keep the moans in my mouth and keep them quiet because it would be a bit awkward if someone walked in. Soon I could feel a warm and tight feeling in my stomach and I knew that I was close.

"Lou so close Lou" I moaned out.

He started bobbing faster taking me all the way in and a few seconds later I released my load into his mouth and had to hold on to his shoulders to keep myself up. He licked me clean before licking his lips and pulling up my fallen clothes. I did my zip and button up before looking at him.

"wow" was all I could say, I stood there looking at him awe struck. He gave me a cheeky grin before kissing me. When I became breathless I pulled away, I looked down and realised he was still hard. I looked him back in the eyes before whispering "your turn" and getting down on my knees. I pulled down his trousers and underwear before taking him all the way in slowly and then bobbing my head. Straight away Louis was a moaning mess. I flicked my tongue around his slit and earned a throaty moan before I took him all the way in again. After doing this a few more times I felt a liquid shoot into my mouth, I licked Louis dick clean before pulling up his clothes and doing his button up for you. 

"We should go, the boys are probably wondering where we are" I said sadly. He nodded slowly in reply. I gave him quick peck before I left the closet. A few seconds later Louis came out after me and I made my way to the lunch room with Louis a few steps behind me, I sat in my original space and soon Louis joined us.

"You took your time" Niall said while Liam and Zayn were looking at us and taking our appearance in. Liam and Zayn gave us knowing looks before Zayn spoke " What did you do, you lips are all swollen and you both look a mess" 

"Nothing" I replied and instantly regretted speaking because my voice was a lot deeper and scratchy. Zayn burst out laughing while Niall gave him a confused look.

"What did I miss?" Niall asked.

"Harry here has given Louis a blowjob" Zayn replied through small fits of laughter. I just sat there shocked.

"He did not" Louis replied and his voice was like mine. This caused the other three boys to laugh obviously knowing Louis gave me one too. Luckily the bell rang signalling class was staring soon so I quickly got up with Louis and we left.

*****

At the end of school I waited at the gates for the rest of the boys so we could make our way to Louis'. After waiting for 5 minutes I saw them all walk out of the school and searching for me, once they spotted me they smiled and started heading towards my direction. 

"Hey guys" I said as they approached me, I received a chorus of heys and we started walking back to Louis' with small talk about our day. When we arrived at Louis' we all said hey to Jay before going upstairs to Louis' room. Me and Louis sat on his bed while the other guys took the beanbags on the floor.

"What do you wanna do?" Louis asked.

"Watch a movie?" Niall suggested, we all nodded in response and Louis told him to put one on. Niall had picked some comedy that I wasn't really paying attention to. I pulled Louis closer to me and he laid his on my shoulder before intertwining his fingers with mine. I looked at him and smiled before placing a small kiss on top of his head. I turned back to the move and after a while my eyes started getting heavy and I drifter off to sleep.

I could feel someone shaking me and repeating my name, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Louis leaning over me.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Around 7, the other guys just left but mum said you can stay for dinner if you want?" Louis replied.

"Okay let me just message my mum"

"Okay meet me downstairs yeah?" Louis asked. I nodded before giving him a quick peck. He walked out of his room while I sent my mum a text.

From: Harry

To: Mum

Fell asleep so Jay said I could have dinner here, I'll be home by 9?xx

His mum replied with an "okay xx" so he slid his phone in his pocket and went downstairs to eat dinner. 

****** The next day*********

Louis' P.O.V 

The next day Harry and I went to the janitors room during lunch again and gave each other lazy hand jobs while making out. I could tell that he was frustrated about our situation as well and figured that's why he brought me to the janitors room again, to get rid of some of the tension between us.

When the bell rang signalling lunch was other Harry walked me to his locker and then we went to his, we walked to our next lesson but before we got there he stopped me. He pushed me up against some lockers and I let out a small yelp not knowing what was going on.

"What are you..." But my words were cut off when his lips were slammed against mine, at first I didn't kiss him back because omg he was kissing me in front of the whole school. But once the shock had left me I started to kiss back. I could feel eyes on me and I knew that people were staring at us, I mean of course they're staring at us Harry Styles who is straight is kissing me who is gay. People are probably shocked.

I could feel Harry slowly pull away and I let him as I was becoming breathless. I looked at him and he gave me a shy smile before I just grinned at him.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow" Harry whispered so only I could hear him, I gave him a quick nod, showing I understood. And then pressed my lips against his. I heard a chorus of gasps, people obviously shocked that Harry's kissing a guy. I decided to keep the kiss short and sweet so I pulled away after a few seconds. Harry took my hand and we walked off to our next class.


End file.
